Task Force 141: Razors Edge
by The Drunk Fisherman
Summary: Command Sergeant Major Jaime 'Razor' Evans has a dark past, but when he signs on for task force 141 he hopes that things will be different, Along the way he meets some new freinds, and encounters some new situations. Read And Reveiw.  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

" Revelations "

Day 1 - 07:24:12

CSM. Jaime 'Razor' Evans

Currently Unassigned

On Route To Task Force 141 Compound

22 years of service in the United States Marine Corp, 4 purple hearts one silver star, and a distinguished service cross. Command Sergeant Major Jaime Evans had a possible flawless career record and a chance to continue it past the usual discharge time. A member of Force Recon and a qualified demo man and marksman. After a long stint in Afghanistan his platoon were reported missing after not coming back from a recon mission in the mountains. 1 year and 3 months they spent in an undetermined location before being rescued by Air Force PJ squad. 6 men were dead and the rest were found in individual cells with multiple injuries, broken bones, and deep lacerations across their face and body. Another 4 men were reported to have been psychologically unstable and admitted into a us army funded mental hospital. The remaining Marines including Jaime reported similar answers to questions asked. "They had no idea why they were captured and what was the reason behind their imprisonment", "they were openly and brutally tortured by several men", " They could not identify their captors and recognized no signs of them being part of any radical organization" " besides being beaten, starved, cut, and tortured one thing stood out in all of their minds…a single man". "One man spent more time causing extreme pain to the Marines more than any other, he seemed Spanish in origin and was called one word…Roba."

Other than one other a Lieutenant named Mike Fox, CSM Jaime Evans was the only Marine that stayed in the service. But not 2 months in the Marines deemed him unfit to serve under the grounds that he was unstable mentally, and had deep mental and emotional scarring because of the Afghan incident. 3 days before his honorable discharge he was contacted by an international Task Force known simply as the 141. That night Jamie hopped aboard a Trans Atlantic airline flight to the UK to join up.

Jaime quickly paid the cabbie and stepped out onto a decaying sidewalk in front of several large warehouses and old tin man barracks. He walked up to a gate and a rough looking plastic box crackled to life. A blurry shadow appeared on the monitor, " Hello Sergeant Major I'm Lieutenant Simon Riley, or "Ghost" as most of the guys call me…give me a minute and ill come down and let you in" Jaime watched as the screen turned black and a door screeched open. A man wearing tactical fatigues and Oakley sunglasses with a skull facemask walked up and unlocked the gate. "Well that's that then… pleased to meet you mate" Ghost held out his hand and Jaime shook it. " Let me grab one of your bags and we will head up to the barracks" Jaime nodded and handed him a duffel bag as he led him to the barracks. "we stay mostly formal around here no "sir this or that" you know", "Fine by me" Jaime replied. Ghost tossed his stuff down on a spare bunk and leaned up against the wall " read your bio and It was pretty gruesome" Jaime stared into his reflection in the dark lenses of Ghost glasses. " Yeah what of it " he said. Ghost merely shrugged "nothing just your not the only one…he tapped his facemask I got a set of scars like that myself" That made sense to Jaime he never covered up his scars and disfigurations Ghost must have been the opposite, preferring to make people wonder rather than stare. Ghost walked to the door and paused " only one man has the artistic capability with a knife like that…your just in time for breakfast by the way" He watched Ghost leave and sat down on the bed " yeah we might get along just fine"

" Jocks Nerds and Brass "

Day 1 - 07:48:34

CSM. Jaime 'Razor' Evans

Task Force 141

Task Force 141 Compound

Jaime stood in the middle of a cafeteria looking at a few populated tables, he felt like he was in high school again. " yeah afraid its back in finishing school again mate" Jaime turned to see Ghost holding a vitamin water and a bagel. "you got your medics, your marksmen, your engineers, your techies, and your brass" " I get it I'm the new guy " Jaime said. "well sure, but you're the Sergeant Major so you can just grab a seat at the Captains table I'm sure McTavish will be glad to meet you" Jaime walked over and a man with a Mohawk gestured to a seat next to him. "thanks" he said "not a problem" the man replied in a deep Scottish brogue " I'm Captain McTavish this is Lieutenants Zero and Flash, you already met our dear mister Ghost" "Yeah were is he" Jaime looked around. "he eats in his own hidey hole" McTavish gestured to his face indicating his facemask. Jaime nodded and took a bite of his eggs and bacon. "Well what do you call yourself" asked Zero. "In My old platoon I was called Razor" he said. "Do I want to know why?" Flash said looking at the scars on Jaime's face. "Its up to you" Jaime smiled he had already made a splash. " Glad you're here 'Razor' " said McTavish rolling around Jaime's nickname in his head. "why any reason I wouldn't be" he looked at McTavish. "We haven't had much luck with Sergeant Majors ask the last two", Jaime looked over at Zero and Flash reading their expressions "were are they" he asked taking the bait McTavish smiled "like I said we haven't had much luck with Sergeant Majors", "I see…well if you gents excuse me I'm gonna hit the sack, jet lag is a bitch". "okay"sure"seeya" they said as Jaime walked away. "Definitely an Interesting lot" HE though as he walked to the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

" Nose Problems "

Day 1 - 12:02:33

CSM. Jaime 'Razor' Evans

Task Force 141

Task Force 141 Compound, Obstacle Course

"Okay Razor…usually we run the obstacle course in the afternoon" McTavish said as he picked his fingernails with a drop point knife. They were crowded around a bunch of monitors and equipment outside of a closed area. "But the men want to see what you can do…normally I would say don't sweat it, but we judge a lot of your character and reputation on running the course" The captain turned to Ghost who was seated at a computer and clicking away at the keyboard " Ghost we ready on the random challenger" Ghost clicked once more and turned around in a swivel chair " Right O sir I just wrote a new randomization program on the moving targets quite proud actually". McTavish sighed "Ghost who is the random challenger" he asked patiently.

Jamie could see a smile through his facemask " Royce sir" Series of snickers and laughs ran through the crowd of men. McTavish got up off the ammo crate he was sitting on " Right okay, here's the deal you get one mag for a standard H&K USP40 and a half of mag for a MP-7 submachine gun" He sat down two cases on a wooden table. Jaime walked forward as did a short man of about 5,7. McTavish pointed two a entrance " now we randomized it because Royce has already ran the course , but the main goal is to make it through 3 rooms shoot the hostiles and not the civvies…also we put in a few surprises for you, get to it" Jaime grabbed the weapons outside of the case and holstered the pistol on his hip rig and slung the MP-7 letting it hang down his front from the 1 point sling. He walked past Ghost and stopped " they were laughing because this is going to be easy right?" he asked cautiously " Not likely mate we fight to incapacitate even with our own… and Royce is one hell of a fighter don't let his size fool you". " and I thought this was going to be easy " Jaime muttered as he walked away. "oh one thing, Royce has a nose problem! " Ghost yelled as Jaime walked into his separate three rooms.

"GO!" yelled McTavish's booming voice through the loudspeaker and Jaime sprinted forward kicking the door open to the first room. A series of moving targets moved throughout a mock up dry cleaning store. Jaime fired off short controlled double taps with his MP-7 knocking down the targets of Saddam Hussein, Bin Laden, and Michael Jackson with a turban spray painted on his head. While letting the taped on faces of Jessica Simpson, Marilyn Monroe, and Queen Elizabeth escape his gaze. He went to go kick the door to the second room open but it opened by itself, and Jaime let loose another quarter of his mag into a terrorist with a Jason mask . He knocked back the Target on its metal swivel and proceeded into a mock up Mechanic garage. He fired the last 4 bullets knocking down another two failed celebrities targets painted like suicide bombers and quickly upholstered his pistol and proceeded to move into the final room, when a life-size plastic dog was shoved out of a air vent making him trip. He shot the dog twice in the head before trying to bust the door to the final room. When It wouldn't budge he finished fired another two rounds into the door handle before shoving his full weight onto it and breaking it open. He cleared the corners and looked around a pale cement room with a large circle painted in the middle and a bunch of junk laying around the edge. Panting he went to catch his breath when a door opposite of the room flung open and Royce walked out. "Clear your weapons and get ready to fight last man standing wins!" the captains amplified voice rang out. Jaime racked his slide throwing out his one remaining bullet as Royce did the same. He looked at the wall where " No Holds Barred" was sloppily written on the wall.

He walked forward as did Royce " Don't think you'll need that pistol mate" Royce said haughtily as he tossed his away and got into a fighting stance. Jaime unslung his MP-7 and threw his pistol hitting Royce in the chest "Aghh you bastard you've done it now" He ran at Jaime and threw him to the ground Jaime was surprised at how strong the short guy was and barely managed to block his punches to his face. HE wrestled Royce off the top of him but soon he was pinned again and this time Royce got two quick jabs to his mouth busting Jaime's lip. Jaime outweighed the man and tried to use it to his advantage but his technique was way to good. Another two jabs and a left hook left Jaime stunned. Royce got off of him and stood up "" come on mate have a go now lets finish this" Jaime staggered to his feet and got up his face dripping with blood. "Royce has a nose problem" he remembered Ghost words He looked and sure enough fresh light pink scars from stitches indicated that Royce had recently broken his nose somehow. "No Holds Barred" Jaime thought Royce ambled up fists at the ready and Jaime rushed him, sure enough Royce grabbed him by the shoulders to shove him back and Jaime spit all the blood that had accumulated in his mouth from his busted lips onto his face. Royce stumbled backwards and Jaime swung all of his weight forward into a right hook and snapped back Royce's nose. He screamed as fresh blood poured down his face from his rebroken nose and fell to the ground. Jaime went to deliver more punches but Royce's hand went in the air "I give mate I give"

The doors opened and a medic walked in to look at Royce's nose. It was bent damn near flat and with a sickening crunch and another scream the medic bent it back into place " Dammit Chemo that fucking hurts!" Royce screamed Jaime walked out of the arena and back into the observation area to the cheers of the rest of the task force. " Congratulations Razor welcome to the team" McTavish said appraisingly. Pats on the back and handshakes were all around and soon Jaime had to excuse himself to wipe the blood off his face. He walked past Ghost who merely nodded and turned back to talking to another member of the force.

" Marlboro "

Day 1 - 22:01:18

CSM. Jaime 'Razor' Evans

Task Force 141

Outside Task Force Barracks

Jaime pulled a drag off of a cigarette and let the smoke drift out of his nostrils as he leaned on a railing outside the barracks. His face hurt like hell but it couldn't be scarred worse than it already was. His thoughts drifted from the 141 to home back in Tennessee. A door opening made him turn and Ghost walked out to lean on the metal railing beside him " good day? " he asked, " Could have been better thanks for the tip" Jaime replied looking over at Ghost who had his sunglasses hanging from his collar revealing pale blue eyes. "Ah well Royce needed a good ass whipping he was getting to big for his trousers anyway" Jaime took another pull on his cigarette and stubbed it out on the railing. "Mind if I have one of those?" he asked Jaime reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the pack of Marlboros he had he stuck one in his mouth and tossed the pack to Ghost who grabbed one, and tossed it back. Jaime pocketed it and grabbed the Zippo lighter he had laying on the railing and flicked it producing a soft orange flame. Ghost pulled down his facemask revealing a clean shaven face, and scars similar in nature to Jaime's and stuck the cigarette in-between his lips and leaned in as Jaime lit it for him. Ghost took a drag and blew out a few smoke rings " Marlboros…expensive" Jaime lit his own and laughed "yeah blame my 10th grade girlfriend…it was what she liked and damned if I bought em for her" Ghost smiled revealing a set of white teeth " well did she put out?" Jaime let the smoke sit then exhaled "oh like you wouldn't believe" They shared a laugh "it feels good…wind on my face for once I rarely take the mask off anymore"

Jaime nodded " I wondered what was up with the mask but I figured hell who cares". Ghost let the cigarette sit between his lips a thin line of smoke drifting up from the bright orange tip, "after this" he pointed to his scars across his face " I just wanted to be unnoticed so I wore a mask and it kind of grew on me", "Well I don't know how I skull mask goes unnoticed" he said skeptically. "well it was just black at first but you know the chicks like flair" Ghost replied sarcastically. " Yeah I kind of wondered how they cope with a man in sunglasses and a skull mask in bed" Jaime continued. Ghost laughed " yeah so did I " Jaime stubbed out his second cigarette and got off the railing " Ghost finished his and just flicked it over the edge were it lay smoldering on the grass " Damn those are good " Jaime reached in his pocket and threw him the pack of Marlboros " keep em I told my mom I would quit anyway" Ghost pulled up his mask and stuffed the pack in his pocket " Much thanks now I just got to hide em from McTavish". Jaime turned and went to head inside "well see you later I'm gonna grab something to drink and get some sack time" Ghost nodded and turned back towards the night sky. Jaime walked to his bunk and pulled off his boots and fatigues and hopped on his bed. " overall not a bad day "

**AN: Dunedain I know what your saying about the paragraph format and Ive tried it….trust me it would be a lot worse if I did it that way so I stick to conventional format it works for me (but tell you what ? Since you said it nicely Ill try it with my next chapter as I have just finished this one and read your comment two minutes ago my time). And yes grammar errors and punctuation there is a few but if a few commas ruin your reading experience I am sorry. Thanks for reviewing though and I hope for more.**

**( insert generic read and review statement )**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR**


End file.
